


Cover: Hearts

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Azriona's wonderful Hearts series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heart in Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504738) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> Come join us for [reading221b's](http://reading221b.livejournal.com/) omega'verse discussion of Azriona's The Heart in Him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
